


One Night

by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst, BrOTP Greg & John, F/M, Hurt, Lestrade and his ex-wife, Lestrade's ex is now Meggie, M/M, Misunderstsanding, Oops, Pining, Potential Mystrade - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Time Passes, change of plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/pseuds/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His plans went to shit all because of one night months ago. A single phone call is all it took for his life to be dumped upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a set of tumblr prompts that we were posting back and forth on, even put in a series here on AO3. After a bit, the story just begged to be written, but no longer fit the prompts. If the first few chapters sound a little odd, that would be why. Check out "Oops" and "Around the House" - those are the original prompts for the first 3 chapters. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment below. Comments keep me motivated :)

Greg sat across from the politician discussing “business”, at least that’s what the other man would tell anyone who asked. Though they _did_ discuss his little brother briefly, he had other reasons for tonight’s dinner. He had recently broken up with his longtime girlfriend, Meggie, as she didn’t want to be with someone win a dangerous job.

That was three months ago. Now here he was sitting in a restaurant where meals cost more than the suit he was wearing. Tonight was his night off and he vowed not to answer his phone. Mycroft had even told his PA, Anthea, not to call.

Halfway through dinner though, his phone pinged several times in a row before it finally rang. Unfortunately, he recognized that ringtone.

“Excuse me, Mycroft. I’m so sorry.”

“No worries.”

Accepting the call and stepping away from the table towards the windows, “Meg?”

“We need to talk,” came the reply after a moment’s hesitation.

“Now?”

“Yes. Like now.”

Greg was beginning to become more frustrated at her lack of explanation, “It’s been three months and now you want to talk. What could there be left to talk about?”

“Look, Greg, I wouldn’t have called if Maddie didn’t convince me that you had a right to know.”

“Your sister? Just get on with it, Meggie. I’m kinda busy right now.” Glancing back at Mycroft, he sent a the ginger man an apologetic smile and in return was sent a reassuring smile.

“Fine. I’m pregnant… it’s yours.” “…”

“Greg?”

“Bullshit.”

Click.

At that last reply, the line went dead. Still staring a the DI, Mycroft questioned, “Gregory?”

“I’m sorry, Mycroft. I need to go.”

With that, he left what he thought was any future possibilities sitting in that fancy restaurant looking utterly confused.


	2. Oh No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who gave the first chapter a shot. This my first full length story for the Sherlock that will have multiple chapters. Sorry, some of the chapters will be fairly short. My job is pretty fast paced so I try to knock out chapters when I can and it's usually between things. So here's Chapter 2!! :)

Greg got home around 7am and poured himself a large amount of whiskey to take his mind off the conversation he’d just had to go through with Meggie. He was too young for this, they both were. Just starting out in their careers. Meggie was only in her second year of teaching. He was just promoted to DI.

Halfway through gulping down the alcohol, he remembered - Mycroft. He’d left him sitting in the restaurant without an explanation. They needed to talk. The general consensus between the two was that there was a budding relationship. After tonight though, there was no way that would happen. He’d screwed up. The last hurrah between he and Meggie three months ago had come back to bite him in the ass. Literally. Her chihuahua bit him when he arrived at her flat earlier tonight.

He couldn’t leave Meggie to raise this child on her own. No, he’d do the right thing.

Pulling out his phone, he called Mycroft knowing that the other man would already be awake.

“Hello, Gregory.”

“Hey, Mycroft. Do you have time to talk?”

“Yes, I have a moment as I am between meetings. What would you like to discuss?” His voice was tense and it hurt Lestrade to think about what could be going through the politician’s head right then.

“Actually, can we meet for lunch or something?”

“I will have the car pick you up at half-12. Anthea will bring you here.”

“Umm alright. See you then?”

“See you then, Gregory.”

 

Is it too late to panic?


	3. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and commented. Comments are love! Now, is Greg panicking or is he ready to spill all to Mycroft?
> 
> Bonus points to anyone who can spot the references to one of my favorite books/movies!!

Greg walked into Mycroft’s office fifteen minutes after the car had arrived to pick him up. As the maintenance man was leaving, he handed him the screwdriver near the door that must’ve rolled away at some point. Making his way over to the chairs in front of the large oak desk, he started feeling awkward for the first time in months.

Maybe a little small talk, “New curtains?”

“Yes.” Mycroft despised small talk.

The atmosphere in the room was thick with unspoken tension. A knock at the door broke the silence that had settled around them. Anthea walked in, ever trusty phone in her hands, followed by a butler pushing a cart.

“Lunch, sir.”

“Thank you, Anthea.”

As the door closed behind the two, Greg decided it was time to break the news to Mycroft. Though it was never official between them, they were still friends and he knew the younger man had a right to know why he ran off so suddenly the previous night. The DI sat heavily in one of the chairs provided.

“Gregory, just say whatever you need to. I had hoped by now you knew I despised small talk.”

Glancing down at the hands fidgeting in his lap, Greg knew he had to bite the bullet. “Look, I’m sorry about last night… running off without telling you why.”

“It’s alright I had assumed it was work calling. Your job, like mine, can –.”

Standing up, he cut off the younger man. He turned around, hands on his hips, head down, “Damnit, it’s not alright!” Closing his eyes, he turned back towards the ginger-haired man. “You remember my ex-girlfriend, Meggie?”

“Yes…”

“That was her on the phone.” Hesitating, “She called to let me know… to tell me… ah hell!” He covered his face with both of his hands.

“Gregory?”

“She’s pregnant, Mycroft!”

“I see. And what do you plan to do now?”

The older man had know Mycroft long enough to see past the mask of indifference he now wore.

“I can’t leave her alone with this baby. I’m sorry, Mycroft. I truly am.”

Greg knelt down beside the younger man’s chair, “We’re seeing Father de Bricassart next week. Appointment is already made.”

Mycroft stayed silent, staring at the desktop.

“We’re getting married.”

He attempted to lay a hand on Mycroft’s arm, only to have it jerked away.

“Do stop apologizing, Detective Inspector.” Standing, “I seem to have forgotten that I have a meeting here in a few moments. Anthea will show you out.”

As if on cue, his PA walked in, “Mr. Lestrade, this way please.”


	4. Time Marches On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized that I'm naming my chapters after song titles, haha. Thank you to everyone who continues to read, leave kudos, or comment :)

In an attempt to keep their friendship, Greg still had monthly dinners with Mycroft. Only now they were the stiff business-like meetings the politician insisted on telling everyone originally. Sherlock was the main topic of conversation, and later his new flat mate that would sort of show up at crime scenes with him: John Watson. He was still confused on how that one happened.

Meggie had given birth to a healthy baby girl six months after they married. Penelope looked just like her mother, except she had green eyes, but Meggie told him her great-grandmother had green eyes as well. He didn't question it. Penny was beautiful.

Two years later, Fiona was born. She was blonde. Again he didn't question it. He knew hair color could change as the baby aged, and she laughed every time he called her "Fi".

For ten years, his girls were his world. His relationship with Meg went up and down as any other did, but they were his constant. Then Penny's eyes stayed green and Fi's hair became blonder.

When Penny started school, Greg insisted on meeting all her teachers. He wanted to be the involved parent he believed his parents should have been. He thought it was odd when he noticed she had a blond, green-eyed PE teacher named Paul, but didn't think much of it. He was polite and moved on to the next teacher.

Later he would realize his mistake. While nearing the end of his monthly business dinner with Mycroft, he received a text from Sherlock. That wasn’t so odd within itself, but there wasn't a case so what could it be?

Glancing up at Mycroft from the screen of his phone, “Do you mind if I…?”

He paused while cutting his cheesecake, “My brother?”

Greg nodded in confirmation, “Yeah, but there’s no case. Hold on.”

He swiped open the lock on the screen and read:

_You should go home and see what your wife is up to. - SH_

Huh? What could Sherlock be up to this time was the first thought that crossed the DI’s mind. He shot back a quick response.

_Why? I'm busy right now._

_I warned you. - SH_

"Has Sherlock anything important to say?" Mycroft could read the look on Lestrade's face where he knew Sherlock was involved.

"No. Well, I’m not sure. Says I should go home right now. Something about Meg,” shaking his head to wrack his brain, “no idea why."

"Then there's probably a reason." He sent off a quick text. "Take the car. I'll have Anthea send another for me in a bit."

"Are you sure...?" The DI looked apprehensive to leave the politician so quickly.

Waving off the older man, "Gregory. Go."

"Thank you, Mycroft. See you later."

The black sedan was waiting near the curb like he knew it would be. Before he knew it, he was standing on his doorstep, keys in hand.

What was he going to find inside and how did Sherlock know if he didn't?


	5. The Thunder Rolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... what's Greg going to find when he gets inside?

Greg entered the house as quietly as possible and could hear Meggie’s laugh emanating from the upstairs master bedroom. He assumed she was watching telly and enjoying a child-free night. Penny and Fiona were with Meg’s parents for the weekend.

He closed the door with a slight snick and slowly climbed the stairs, a sly smile on his face as he was hoping to surprise his wife. Reaching the second floor landing, the DI turned down the long hall to their bedroom. Hand on the door, a naughty thought on his lips… the very masculine voice that drifted through the door next wiped away whatever thoughts were milling about in his head.

Standing stock still at the sound, he silently pushed the door open without notice of the occupants. Greg stood there, tight-lipped until Meg’s scream alerted her male companion of his presence. It was him. The PE teacher. Pushing him up and off of her, she jumped up and set about a search for her robe.

Once on, Meggie clutched the robe closed and attempted to put herself between the two men. She tried to play it off as if the situation was normal saying, “Greg, what are you doing back so soon?”

Eyes widening and an incredulous look on his face, he responded, “Me? _You_ are asking _me_ what _I’m_ doing back so soon?” Greg was fuming by now.

Having pulled on his previously discarded pants, Mr. PE teacher chose then to speak up, “Dude, hold on now -”

He could have spit fire as he rounded on the other guy who immediately held up both hands in surrender and shut his mouth.

“Not now, Paul,” Looking back over her shoulder, Meg tried to hush him.

Turning back to her, hands balled into fists at his side, through clenched his teeth he ground out slowly, “What the actual fuck, Meghean?”

The DI saw her eyes widen in shock because he never used her full name. Ever. She’d finally crossed a line in their marriage and there wasn’t any going back. Chatting someone up with no intent was one thing, this was a whole other game. He’d caught her flirting in the past, but believed it was harmless. How wrong he was.

Taking a deep breath and pointing at each, Greg looked both of them in the eye before he said as seriously as he could, “I’m going to leave now. If both of you aren’t gone by the time I return…”

He left the threat open-ended, turned on his heel, and marched back down the stairs and out of the house into the cool London night air. He wasn’t quite sure where he’d go. Guess he’d figure that out when he got there.

 

 


End file.
